In the United States, disparities have been documented by race/ethnicity and socioeconomic status (SES) for all leading causes of morbidity and mortality, including cancer. Understanding and eliminating these disparities is a national priority. These efforts have been limited by the lack of broad racial/ethnic minority representation among clinicians and researchers who are academically prepared to conduct this type of research. To prepare promising scholars to conduct research in the critical area of cancer disparities across the cancer prevention, control, and survivorship continuum, we propose to continue the University of Illinois at Chicago's successful Cancer Education and Career Development Program (CECDP) for years 21-25. The purpose of the CECDP is to provide fellows with exceptional cancer disparities training. Toward that goal, we have developed a health disparities certificate program and a comprehensive curriculum that contains seven areas of emphasis, with a specific focus on health disparities across the cancer continuum. This curriculum includes Cancer Biology, Etiology/epidemiology; Research Methods and Biostatistics; Population Science; Intervention Design and Implementation; Scientific Presentations and Publications; Proposal Design; and Ethical Conduct of Research. Each fellow also participates in a mentorship research experience in the context of a multidisciplinary team research project. This project provides each fellow with an opportunity to develop their own independent research project while having ongoing support and feedback from program directors and mentors.